Keitō Uzumaki
Chakra Chains Rasengan Twin Rasengan Four Symbols Seal Fire Sealing Method Shadow Clone Technique Uzumaki Sealing Technique Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Summoning Technique (Toads) Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Contract Seal Lightning Body Flicker Technique Lightning Release : Flash Bolt Skill Lightning Release : Lightning Blast Lightning Release : Spinning Lightning Shot Lightning Release : Lightning Strike Armor Lightning Release : Lightning Dragon Tornado Lightning Release : Swarm of Hummind Birds Skill Lightning Release : Thunder Aeon Skill Lightning Release : Static Collection Skill Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Toad Gun Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Sage Mode Frog Kata Frog Strike Sage Art: Amphibian Technique Sage Art: Goemon Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Frog Call Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Toad Oil Bullet Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique |tools = Crossbow, Custom Arrows, Retractable Baton |romaji = Keitō Uzumaki |kanji = 系統渦巻き |ninja registration = 010749 |relationship = |unique traits = Absorbs natural energy}} An acclaimed prophet that hails from the restored Uzumaki Clan. He has been best known for harnessing and mastering of senjutsu through his expertise and Sage Mode with the Toads of Mount Myōboku. He is also able to utilize sacred Fuinjutsu and Chakra Chains, a gift from his rare bloodline. History Keitō had been born into the shinobi world, from the destroyed and rubbled land of Uzuishiogakure. He was born an orphan to a small pact that still survived off the land, his mother leaving the shinobi world upon his entrance, his father no where to be found. Due to his mother's tragic death, the infant Keitō had been taken under the guardianship of the two eldest members of the group. They dubbed themselves Ma and Pa as they acted as everyone's elders. Keitō's life didn't quite differ from many other young nin in the world, though he had never enlisted into an academy upon the many ways of the shinobi life he learned. The group he had been with grew upon him as his own family, surviving off the land and scavenging anything they could from the wrecked land. Pa would mostly teach him all he knew about fighting and utilizing the Sacred Uzumaki arts. Over the years Keitō would practice the various arts of Kenjutsu, Kyūjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and his homelands craze the dangerous sealing techniques of the Uzumaki. Over time as Pa and Ma being quite withered due to their age usually rested most of their days which allowed Keitō to sneak into the room where Pa kept most of his treasured items and found the dusty old scrolls and from then on Keitō set himself to not only be able to read but execute the given techniques upon the scrolls. Within 3 years not only had Keitō been able to master the techniques of the scrolls but he soon became the group's leader after the downfall of their current one. The 13 year old sealing prodigy continued to secretly practice the Uzumaki arts from Pa's scrolls learning more and more about his land and his clan's past. Pa and Ma being the elders that they were usually set Keitō to run errands for them in which he loves to do as the duo took care of him and raised him to what he was, those tasks being the littlest he could do for them. Though upon one night a fire had started within their grounds and within such many unknown nin had rushed about. Keitō's group had been under attack. He couldn't tell what or whom they were though they bore a headband that had been far different from the common one he had seen. In addition these nin had the ability to cause explosions within a blink of an eye. Keitō being a head member of the group tried his best to defend them though was utterly blasted away from them as the nin continued their onslaught. The unconscious Keitō had woken up the next day to see his camp grounds completely burnt down. He had rushed to the broken down house that Ma and Pa had lived in to see their bloody bodies lain in front of the door that Pa held his treasures. Seemingly the nin tried to break in but had been caught under a fūinjutsu set on the door. Keitō nearly died himself at the sight of Ma and Pa's death, as well as others from his group. He preformed a certain set of seals to open the door, seeing Pa's treasures still untouched though he did not enter it. At first he decided to bury his elders respectfully as well as other bodies he had seen lying around. It was then when Keitō mustered up and realized he had to set off the island now that he had lost the ones he loved. From reading Pa's scroll he had found out about another area much more better then the one he had lived in; The Land of the Fire. the young Keitō entered Pa's treasured room and nabbed everything as he felt the need to cherish Pa's old items. He took them aboard with him on a make-shift boat he conjured up from the remains of the houses, with his eyes set toward the new land. Having used his tactics of surviving in Uzushiogakure Keitō began to live a nomadic lifestyle, scavenging and surviving as he ventured his life in a way to make his families down fall not go in vain. Over the course of a few years Keitō found himself within an organization named Boshoku hiding under an alias personality he vested for the group. It had been a criminal organization which did not entirely suit Keitō's style though he stuck with the group as from then on would he begin to grow a great amount of power. He had met and befriended another Uzumaki traveler within the group whom later would be his partner and mentor within the organization. As time went on the two would tackle on various duties in which Keitō and his Uzumaki partner would utilize their powerful sealing techniques to extract the six tailed bijū for the Boshoku. After such feat it came to Keitō's senses about his strength and grand abilities he had acquired. After some time of being in the organization Keitō had been ready to start out the endeavor of restoring his clan name to existence. The first order of business was for Keitō to understand the works of a village, he not suited in any from his birth. This caused Keitō to come to the recidence of Otogakure prior to the initiation of restoration. During his stay he kept mostly a quiet profile, keeping to himself and just observing the understanding of society and running such. Having departed from Otogakure knowing his knowledge of their various hideouts he took advantage of an abandoned hideout to set up his very first vestige of the Uzumaki home. He began his full planning process from the information he had gotten from the mysterious fellow Uzumaki. He first set out aiming to gather his head figures in which he did. Once doing so it seemed all was set in plan to restore the village. Him along side his appointed leader and a military combatant had set on to the destroyed remains of the untouched Land of the Whirlpools and with an amazing feat completely swept the island clean and restored its natural beauties. Now having had most of his restoration process planned he began to work in secret, preforming ritualistic sealing techniques of the matter and apparently following the plan of order a mysterious Uzumaki man had set for him. As time went on his plan deemed succesful as soon his growing land homed and protected the sealing prodigies of the Uzumaki Clan, soon various members would return to their homeland, Keitō their guide toward the homeland; Uzushiogakure. During such reign he appointed Athos as commanding Uzumaki leader as Keitō lurked in the backgrounds of many plans cultivating devious deeds for himself. As Uzushiogakure flourished with nin and showed its own success making alliances with many neighboring nations Keitō took it upon himself to go Absent Without Official Leave; leaving the success of the Uzumaki Clan to be run by Athos and his other trusted members. Keitō seemed to have disappeared from the shinobi world as he lurked in anonymity toward gaining and vesting great powers; training in the sacred Toad Sage arts. Having mastered the arts of Sage Mode Keitō returned to the shinobi world, distant from many of the events happening. As per seeing his land completely re-owned by non Uzumaki he came to wonder what had happened upon his leave. Though such would occur as he soon made his way to joining the ranks of Otogakure. He deemed such a first start as this peaceful land of the sound has seemed to acquire ownership over his homeland, his new journey starting with such as he hoped to gained the trust of the people to understand what has happened to his people and their works. Personality Keitō can be a man of multiple false personalities to achieve a desire in need. He himself is a rather stoic man, having faced many difficulties in his life potrayed as an alter ego to keep himself from becoming attatched to a certain task at hand or even people. He can be deemed a quite intelligent man, yet sought out for his own goals. He is understanding of those whom truly try their best, yet he understands those whom simply cannot apply themselves to the norms of society. Something he can best relate himself with. Appearance He hones the signature red hair; revealing that his genetics hone from the Uzumaki Clan. He bears a large physique that is accompanied by some rather tan skin. His face has normal wear from his years of being a shinobi as he is known to have a lean and tall body frame which he uses to his advantage of close combat fighting. As per his actual clothing of choice, he enjoys to apply a layer of skin tight black one piece, which would be then covered by a custom Uzumaki flak jacket, a chain body cover accompanied with such. To finish off his notorious look he is then accombanied by a large robe and his sacred staff that would resemble an item, beheld by the original Sage of Six Paths himself. Abilities Fighting Style He is known to be more of a physical fighter as shown with his expertise in the Taijutsu arts. His fit body as well as senju and uzumaki bloodline aide him in giving him the longevity and willpower for tasks that exceed the norms of regular shinobi. He uses a staff that was said to once been wielded by the Sage of Six Paths himself. He uses such to quickly preform certain techniques without the need of utilizing katas. He shows himself to be worthy of various sealing techniques for he has a vast knowledge of the ability to seal certain items into a scroll for later use to sealing a soul away to cast away said person. In all he is a feat to overcome as per his years of martial arts practices with the toads of Myōbokuzan as well as the ability to harness senjutsu with them shows him quite the powerful opponent. Sealing Techniques Being an Uzumaki it would be in his blood to have the knowledge and capability of executing various dangerous and highly skilled sealing techniques. He is able to decipher almost all Fūinjutsu as well as administer his own special seals and codes. He beholds the sacred teachings of the Uzumaki in which he deems to know some techniques hidden away from even some Uzumaki members themselves. He carries a substantial amount of scroll paper as well as pre-made sealing tags. His body is also shown to hone various sacred seals. Uzumaki Lineage For such a brute and barbaric clan, Keitō sticks true to such attributes. He is known to done a youthful face as his heritage of long living Uzumaki's grants him great longevity as well as his genetic Senju heritage aides to the mass pool of chakra manifested within the Sage himself. With such he is able to utilize the rare Chakra Chains, molded from his very own chakra. These attributes don't differ from the physical aspect that Keitō has a determined mind set upon all his actions, yearning to make his own achievements not follow footsteps as well as a defensive and brash nature when he is heated. He tends to show his true Uzumaki spirit at those times, ready to fight anyone whom opposes him at the moment. Weapons Retractable Baton These two extendable batons are hidden within Keitō's Cloak. When he is not wearing the cloak he keeps an extra one in his ninja pouch. These Batons had been customarily marked with seal. This seal is meant to stop any chakra other then Keitō's to flow through it. If any chakra is put into it other then Keitō's it will absorb the chakra and discharge it back to to the wielder. Custom Crossbow He has been able to wield and perfect his own handy crossbow for the utilization of Kyūjutsu. It has been polished and refined with quality hemp fibers to make a sturdy frame. Its sleek design allow for quick reloading and fast firing for precision shots. He keeps such dangling from his waist, ready to be quick-drawed at any moment. Trivia • Keitō translates to Lineage (系統) making his full name translate to Uzumaki Lineage. • Even with bearing the powers of Senjutsu aside from other acclaimed powers Keitō isn't one to initiate a fight or even get into combat if it is not needed. • Keitō has never been enlisted in an Academy thus giving him no official ranking. • Being very found from the ideals of the Sage of the Six Paths Keitō himself strikes a very close resemblance to him.